A Thousand Suns
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Far in the future, Willow is still alive and running the Council. Angel and Spike screw up, leaving her to deal with the resurrected scoobies.


Title : A Thousand Suns  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : WRTM  
>Timeline: Far in the future<br>Crossover: Star Wars

Summary : Far in the future Willow is still  
>alive and the head of the Council. Now Spike<br>and Angel screw up, resulting in the scoobies  
>being alive once more.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to Joss Whedon.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" What the hell were you thinking? " Her deadly  
>voice cracked across the medlab.<p>

The two vampires in front of her shifted guilitily.  
>Spike suddenly shoved Angel in the left arm, who<br>in turn shoved back, startng a small shoving match.

" Hey! " She raised her voice as the droid worked  
>on what was left of her left arm.<p>

" He started it. " Angel grumbled.

" Did not. " Spike shot back.

" Did to. " Angel pointedly looked away.

Willow's right eye began to tick in irratation.  
>She should have staked both of them years ago,<br>but no, she just had to keep them. Like... like  
>a couple of lost puppies.<p>

" Do you two have any idea what you've done? Do  
>You? " She grit her teeth in pure rage. " The<br>galaxy is about to implode, and it's my job to  
>figure out someway of containing it. But guess<br>what? You two immature brats decide to have a  
>temper tantrum the size of Naboo! And who has<br>to clean it up? Me! "

The two vampire in front of her began to shuffle  
>their feet looking like the five year olds they<br>had been acting like.

" Well congragulations. " She lowered her voice.  
>" Since you want to be five years old so badly,<br>you're going to be treated like five year olds.  
>For the next two weeks you're in charge of the<br>toddlers. "

" Red! " Spike's cigerette dropped from his  
>mouth.<p>

" Willow! " Angel whined.

" No! " Willow firmly shut them down. " I've  
>already had the Fangless locked down, and it'll<br>stay that way until you've learned your lesson.  
>Now shoo. "<p>

" Bugger. " Spike cursed.

Angel shot a pout at her, but sighed and left.  
>The dark haired vampire dragging the bleach<br>blonde with him.

" What do we do with our guests? " One of her  
>body guards asked.<p>

" I'll handle it. " Willow said with a confidence  
>she didn't feel.<p>

She took her eyes off the steel leg the droid was  
>attaching. Instead she finally looked at the<br>screen on wall. It showed the very screw up she'd  
>had to discipline Spike and Angel over.<p>

The clones of the Scoobies, including Jenny  
>Calendar. Clones, containing all their memories.<p>

One Scooby in particular held her interest the  
>most. Tara. The blonde was just as beautiful to<br>her now as she had been so long ago.

Willow had never gotten over the wiccan. Not  
>in the many thousands of years she'd lived. To<br>the point she hadn't taken another lover once  
>Kennedy had left the picture.<p>

The droid backed away, and she pushed down her  
>black pants leg. The skin tight material<br>conforming easily to the metal prostectic. Then  
>she heaved the knee high black boot on.<p>

Standing up, she headed out the doors, and toward  
>the dorm room. As much as she wanted to put it<br>off. She had to deal with the Scoobies now.

Willow took a lift up three floors and got out.  
>Her two body guards exactly five paces behind her.<br>One on the left, the other on the right.

Finally, she came to a stop by the guarded and  
>locked dorm room. A female Wookie stood on either<br>side of the door. Both armed with a blaster pistol,  
>and a collapable staff.<p>

Guilt tried to invade her soul at the sight of  
>the heavy security. Ruthlessly, she pushed it<br>back into the deep dark recesses of her mind.

She removed her security card from her utility  
>belt, and slid it through the scanner. The light<br>on the scanner changed from red to green. Slipping  
>the card back in it's pocket, she thumbed the door<br>open.

A quick glance stopped the Wookie guards from  
>entering, but her body guards were a different<br>story. They followed her into the room, blending  
>into the background.<p>

" Will, is that you? " Buffy frowned at her. The  
>blonde slayer standing up from where she'd been<br>trying to pry a panel from the wall.

" Yeah. " Willow nodded. Scanning the others.  
>The entire group was awake, spread out and had<br>been trying to break out of the dorm room, with  
>no success.<p>

" You're... different. " Xander said reluctantly.

She was. Very different. Her red hair had white  
>hair scattered throughout it from the use of magic<br>and the force. It had also been kept cut to her  
>jaw in layers.<p>

Her left arm and leg were alloy. Unlike others,  
>she didn't bother wearing gloves to hide the fact.<br>Both were deadly weapons in their own right. She  
>had personally made them. Willow had combined the<br>Neuro-shock and Repulse prosthetic limbs to create  
>them. Making sure to add a sensory interface which<br>could be switched on and off with a thought.

Her eyes were still emerald green. However they  
>were replaced with Hi-Sense Enhanced Eyes,. It<br>made them look inhuman. But considering the  
>advantage they gave her, she didn't care.<p>

The clothes for the time were also different.

Willow wore black, skin tight pants. Black mid  
>calf high boots. They were made of simple<br>leather. No fringe technology added.

Her tunic was emerald in color. Long sleeved.  
>It fastened over her left shoulder. A black<br>leather vest finished the outfit.

However, she was also armed. Just like everyone  
>else in the enourmous building.<p>

A WESTAR-34 blaster pistol was holstered on her  
>right thigh. The usual polished silver was matte<br>black. A special order so no light would reflect  
>off the pistol.<p>

A Double-Bladed Lightsaber was sheathed across  
>her back. The hilt was black and red. Designed<br>to break down into two Lightsabers for Jar'Kai  
>dual-blade combat.<p>

" Different? " Anya snorted. " Are we even sure  
>she's Willow? I mean, look at her. "<p>

" I agree it is suspcious. " Giles frowned. " The  
>Willow we know would never imprision us. "<p>

" I apologize for that. " Willow slowly walked  
>toward the floor to ceiling, wall to wall windows.<br>They were blocked by closed blaster shields. " It  
>was for your own protection, however. "<p>

" You expect us to believe that? " Anya snorted.

Willow stopped at the security console on the wall  
>by the window, and typed in a command. Immediately<br>the blaster shields retracted to reveal why so much  
>security was needed.<p>

Starting from three feet outside the window was a  
>thick, muggy prehistoric jungle. The trees and plants<br>were far larger than anything on Earth, disappearing  
>up over the fifteen story window, and towering over<br>the giant building.

Sounds could barely be heard through the dense glass.  
>Roars, shrieks, thunderous cries of animals which<br>she knew the Scoobies would never be able to identify.

She turned to her friends and solemnly watched  
>their wide eyed expressions. Behind her she heard<br>the window shake, and tilted her head until she  
>could see the giant wings of something before it<br>fell from the glass.

The nearby trees shook slightly. The thumping of  
>one of the planets most dangerous predators rapidly<br>approaching. Willow calmly entered another command,  
>and the blast shields begin to close.<p>

A silhioute burst from the trees. The head high  
>above the window. The main body lunged forward,<br>gold claws slashing into the window with a horrible  
>screech.<p>

The paws of the brown furred creature slipped for  
>purchase on the closing blaster shields. The claws<br>reaching under them, straining to keep them opened.  
>For a moment, the two came to rest, then with a<br>howl of pain blood splashed onto the glass and the  
>shields shut tight.<p>

" As I said, it was for your safety. " Willow  
>turned back to her friends. " I couldn't risk you<br>accidently wondering outside and getting eaten. "

" And you have my many thanks. " A pale Xander  
>nodded.<p>

" I have a question, and this may seem stupid, "  
>Dawn bit her lip. " but what happened to the<br>planet? "

Despite herself Willow smiled at the teen. It  
>was a logical question, and assumpstion. Their<br>last memories were of Earth. Therefore they must  
>be on Earth.<p>

" This isn't Earth. It's Gaia. "

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
